Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an electronic parking brake of a vehicle having a dual clutch transmission, and more particularly to a method of controlling an electronic parking brake of a vehicle having a dual clutch transmission which is capable of preventing a slip phenomenon on an inclined road.
Description of the Prior Art
With the increase of methods of electronically controlling various kinds of devices provided in a vehicle, although mechanical brakes, in which a gear ratio is changed by shifting a lever, had been used as a vehicle brake in the past, there is also a tendency of increase in use of electronic parking brakes, each of which is connected to a brake pedal only to be electrically controllable.
The electronic parking brake, which is a system configured to control a brake of a vehicle by determining the current state of the vehicle and the intention of a driver after sensing a pedal operating value by the driver, may be controlled based on the information transferred through a Controller Area Network (CAN) communication between a transmission control unit configured to control a transmission and an engine management system.
Meanwhile, a dual clutch transmission, which has been recently developed for more exact and rapid control of the transmission of a vehicle, enables individual controls of odd gear sets and even gear sets.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a dual clutch transmission according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dual clutch transmission includes two clutches, a shaft controllably connected to the odd and even gear sets, and four synchronizers configured to synchronize with the gear sets.
In order to control a dual clutch transmission, a transmission control unit may change gear ratios by controlling the two clutches such that a vehicle travelling state corresponds to preset information about vehicle speeds and a driver's accelerator pedal operating rate.
In the case of a dual clutch transmission according to the prior art, if a dangerous situation occurs, all clutches are separated from the shaft, so that the driving power generated from an engine may be cut off from a driving shaft.
However, in this case, a vehicle slip phenomenon may occur on an inclined road and if a driver does not recognize the fact and thus fails to execute a proper brake operation, a big traffic accident may occur in a dangerous situation.